How to Create Your Own Creature
Here's the list of what creature you want to create. *Name *Level Range (Beginning: 1-4, Easy: 4-15, Typical: 15-30, Hard: 30-55, Legendary: 55-60) *Type (Animagi, Beast, Corpse, Demon, Dragon, Elemental, Humanoid, Mechanical, Parasite, Plant, Slime, and Spirit) *Size: Tiny (< 2 ft long/tall,) Small (2-4 ft tall/long), Medium (4-6 ft tall/long), Large (6-10 ft tall/long), Enormous (10-30 ft tall/long), Gargantuan (30-70 ft tall/long), and Immense (70 < ft tall/long) *Description (it can be based off of an existing creature from a game, real life, or a myth, but try not to make it too similar to your source) *Components: For Mechanical and Elemental Enemies ONLY. Describes what the creature is made out of. **Mechanical: ***Arconite: A jewel filled with Arcana magic, this makes the Mechanical enemy Immune to Arcana spells but weak to Holy/Evil spells ***Straw (Plants): Because the energy of the plants fuel it, this Mechanical enemy is Dinural (only active in Daylight) and is weak to Fire spells ***Metal/Iron/Diamond: Using raw iron or diamonds as the basic structure allows the Mechanical enemy to get a +5 Bonus to its Stamina score, but makes it weak to Arcana spells. ***Wires/Gears: With motion inside it fueling its every movement, the Mechanical enemy is Immune to Static spells, but weak to Nature spells. **Elemental: ***Fire/Magma (Immune to Fire, weak to Ice and Nature spells) ***Water/Ice (Immune to Ice, weak to Fire and Static spells) ***Rock/Diamond/Sand (Immune to Nature, weak to Arcana spells) ***Electric (Immune to Static, weak to Fire and Nature spells) ***Arcana (Immune to Arcana, weak to Holy and Evil spells) *XP: Base XP x Level - Total # of Rounds to Defeat Enemy **Base XP by Level Range: Beginning-10, Easy-60, Typical-120, Hard-225, Legendary-750 **Ex: Defeating a LV 3 Goblin in 2 Rounds is 10 (for being a Beginning creature) x 3 (It's Level) - 2 (the Total # of Rounds) = 28 XP **NOTE: Some Abilities/Buffs give off extra XP *Alignment: Every creature has an Alignment, which signifies whether it is a friend or an enemy. **Types: DH (Devoted Heroic), LH (Lawfully Heroic), NH (Neutral Heroic), TN (Truely Neutral), NE (Neutral Evil), LE (Lawfully Evil), and DE (Devoted Evil) **Most Animagi/Beasts/Plants/Parasites/Slimes/Some Humanoid/Some Mechanical/Some Elemental Enemies: Always TN (Truely Neutral) **Corpses/Demons/some Animagi/some Mechanical/some Spirit/some Humanoid/some Dragon Enemies: NE (Neutral Evil)--DE (Devoted Evil) **Some Animagi/Some Spirits/Some Dragon/Some Humanoid Enemies: NH (Neutral Heroic)--DH (Devoted Heroic) *STATS: Power (how much is added to melee attacks), Stamina (how much health it has), Agility (how mobile it is), Intelligence (how smart it is), Knowledge (how much is added to spells), and Companionship (determines whether or not the creature can be forced into a Diplomatic discussion). **How to Generate Stats: Roll 3d6 (a six-sided dice three times; for Beasts, Animagi, Mechanical and Humanoids)/ 2d6 (a six-sided dice two times; for Corpses, Plants, Parasites, and Slimes)/ 4d6 (for Demons and Spirits)/ 6d6 (for Dragons) and add up the results (do this six times). **Ex: Generating a Beast creature (a wolf): Total of 1st Roll: 10, 2nd: 14, 3rd: 9, 4th: 15, 5th: 6, and 6th: 11. Assign appropriate scores to appropriate stats (i.g. don't give a Beast creature an Intelligence/Knowledge score of 10 or higher) **Note: For Beasts and Mechanical enemies, the Intelligence score must be 4 or lower, and the Diplomatic score must be 0. *Base HP (Formula for generating a creature's Base HP: Creatures Stamina Points *Resistances: Most creatures have at least one resistance (either to Melee, Fire, Ice, Static, Arcana, Nature, Holy, Evil, Psychic, and Acid). **Animagi: Up to 2 Resistances **Beasts: N/A **Corpse: Up to 3 Resistances (1 can be replaced with an Evil Immunity) **Demon: Up to 3 Resistances (1 can be replaced with an Evil Immunity) **Dragon: Up to 5 Resistances **Elemental: N/A **Humanoid: Up to 1 Resistance **Mechanical: Up to 2 Resistances (1 can be replaced with a Static/Arcana/Psychic Immunity) **Plants: N/A **Parasites: N/A **Slime: N/A **Spirits: Up to 3 Resistances (1 can be replaced with a Holy/Evil Immunity) *Immunities: Most creatures have an Immunity to one of the damage categories. **NOTE: Only 1 Immunity can be placed on a creature at a time (there are exceptions listed here); also, 1 Immunity replaces 1 Resistance **Animagi: 1 for every 20th level **Beast: N/A **Corpse: Evil Spells **Demon: Evil Spells **Dragon: Psychic spells and Random Damage type ***Dragon must have an Intelligence score of 15 or higher to be Immune to Psychic spells. ***Random Damage type must match the Dragon's Spell Focus type (Arcana, Fire, Ice, Static, Evil, Holy, and Nature) **Elemental: 1 ***Depends on Component type **Humanoid: N/A ***Exceptions may be allowed (contact me first) **Mechanical: Static or Arcana spells ***Depends on creature's Components (see Components above) **Plants: Psychic spells **Parasites: N/A **Slime: Psychic spells **Spirit: Holy or Evil spells ***Depends on Alignment (see Alignment above) *Melee Attacks: Bite (1d6 + Half of Creature's Strength Stat), Claw (2d6 + Half of Creature's Strength Stat), Trample (3d6 + Creature's Strength Stat), Tackle (3d6 + Creature's Strength Stat) *Spells: Some creatures use Magic to fight instead of melee attacks. **Animagi: 1 per 10th Level **Beast: N/A **Corpse: 1 Evil spell per 15th Level ***Limited to certain enemies (contact me first) **Demon: 1 Evil/Psychic/Ice/Fire spell per 10th level ***Limited to certain enemies (contact me first) **Dragon: 3 per 20th Level ***2 must match Dragon's Attribute Immunity (non-Psychic) **Humanoid: 1 per 15th Level ***Limited to certain enemies (contact me first) ***If enemy Humanoid has an Intelligence score of 15 or higher, it gains 1 spell per 10th level instead **Mechanical: 1 per 20th Level ***Limited to Certain Enemies ***Types of Spells must match the Mechanical's Attribute Resistances/Immunity **Parasites: N/A **Plants: N/A **Slime: N/A **Spirit: 1 Evil (for those with a NE, LE, or DE Alignment)/Holy (for those with a NH, LH, or DH Alignment)/Tundra spell per 20th Level ***Limited to Certain Enemies *Abilities: Some creatures have Abilities that can help them in a battle. **Animagi: Up to 4 at Max Level (Beginning-Easy: 2; Typical-Hard:3; Legendary: 4 ) **Beast: Up to 3 at Max Level (Beginning-Typical: 1, Hard: 2, Legendary: 3) **Corpse: Up to 3 at Max Level (Beginning-Typical: 1; Hard: 2; Legendary: 3) **Demon: Up to 4 at Max Level (Beginning-Hard: 3; Legendary: 4) **Dragon: Up to 6 at Max Level (Beginning-Typical: 3; Hard: 5; Legendary: 6) **Humanoid: Up to 3 at Max Level (Beginning-Typcial: 1; Hard: 2; Legendary: 3) **Mechanical: Up to 3 at Max Level (Beginning-Typical: 1; Hard: 2; Legendary: 3) **Plant: Up to 2 at Max Level (Beginning-Hard: 1; Legendary: 2) **Parasite: Up to 2 at Max Level (Beginning-Hard: 1; Legendary: 2) **Slime: Up to 2 at Max Level (Beginning-Hard: 1; Legendary: 2) **Spirit: Up to 4 at Max Level (Beginning-Easy: 2; Typical-Hard: 3; Legendary: 4) *Weaknesses: All creatures have some sort of Weakness. When a creature is hit with a spell/attack of the category it is weak to, multiply the damage by 1.5 and apply to the creature as Damage Points **Animagi: N/A **Beast: N/A **Corpse: Holy spells **Demon: Holy spells **Dragon: Counter-Type ***Fire Immunity=Weak to Ice spells; Ice Imunnity=Weak to Fire spells; Static Immunity=Weak to Nature Spells; Nature Immunity=Weak to Static spells; Holy Immunity=Weak to Evil Spells; Evil Immunity=Weak to Holy spells **Humanoid: N/A **Mechanical: Holy/Evil spells (if it has the Arcana Immunity); Fire spells (if it is Composed of Straw); Arcana (if it is Composed of Iron/Diamond); Nature spells (if it is Composed of Wires/Gears) **Parasites: N/A **Plants: Fire/Ice spells **Slimes: Ice spells **Spirits: Holy or Evil spells ***Depends on Alignment: if NH, LH, or DH, it is weak to Evil spells; if NE, LE, or DE, it is weak to Holy spells *Habitat: Where does the creature live? **Abyss (Shadowland): Any Abyssal land is a land tainted with darkness. Ideal for Corpses, Demons, evil Spirits, and evil Animagi ***NOTE: Creatures that live on the Shadowland must be either NE, LE, or DE **City/Caves (Sewers/Ruins/Dungeons/Abandoned Farm/Abandoned Castle/Abandoned City/Enemy City): A metropolis-like area either abandoned (Ruins/Dungeons/Abandoned Farm), the home of the enemy (Enemy City), or even below your own home (Sewers). Ideal for Parasites, Humanoids, some Beasts, some Mechanical and Slimes. **Grassland (Savannah): A lush plain with little to no trees. Ideal for Beasts, Animagi, some Humanoids, some Plants, and some Dragons (rarely). **Mountains: With narrow ledges and cold temperatures, mountains are for the places of hardy creatures. Ideal for some Beasts, some Humanoids, Dragons, Spirits, some Plants, some Demons, and some Elementals. **Tundra: A bleak, freezing cold snowland filled with creatures struggling to survive. Ideal for Beasts, Demons, some Spirits, some Animagi, some Humanoids, some Plants, some Elementals, and some Dragons (rarely). **Forest: A mildly warm/cold forest filled with common creatures. Ideal for Humanoids, Animagi, some Dragons (rarely), Parasites, Plants, and Beasts. **Jungle (Rainforest/Swamp): A lush, hot, and humid jungle filled with exotic and dangerous creatures. Ideal for some Humanoids, Beasts, Plants, Parasites, Slimes, some Animagi, some Dragons (rarely), and some Demons (rarely). **Coastal/Island: Either the edge of a continent, or an unexplored island. Only creatures that cannot be on this Habitat: Corpses, Demons, and Spirits. **Desert (Semi-Desert): A dry and hot environment with little to no water means that creatures must be tough to survive. Ideal for some Beasts, some Mechanical, some Plants (rarely), some Dragons, some Animagi, some Parasites, and some Elementals. **Divianis (Blessed-land): A holy place, safe from the forces of evil and shadows. Ideal for some Humanoids, Dragons (rarely), some Animagi, and good Spirits ***NOTE: Creautres that live on the Blessed-land must be either NH, LH, or DH *Description: What does the creature look like? What features can tell it apart from similar creatures? *Society: Is the creature social, solitary, or territorial? If it is social, does it have a diplomatic society or a dictatorship? If it is solitary or territorial, do the creatures get together only once a year, or a few times every decade? *Parentalship: Can the creature produce young? If it can, does it take care of its young for a certain time, or does it leave it the moment it's born? Does the mother/father only raise the young, or do both of them take care of the young? How long do the younglings stay with their mother/father/parents? *Relationship (for Humanoids): Does the Humanoid get along with other races, or is it xenophobic (afraid/hateful of other Humanoids)? If it is xenophobic, why is it? If it gets along with some races but not others, why do they like some but not others? If it gets along with all races, why? *Relationship (for Animagi/Beasts/Dragons): Does the Animagi/Beast/Dragon live alone, in small groups, or in packs/herds/flocks? Do they stay together temporarily or as long as it takes? Which member of the herd/pack/flock is the sentry, and which one is the leader(s)? Which members can produce young, or can all of them produce young? Is there a pecking order, and if there is, who eats first and last? *Age: How long does the creature live? At what age will it die of old age? At what age will it mature into an adult? *Size: How big is it? If it's a Humanoid/Corpse/Spirit/Demon/Mechanical/Plant, how tall is it? If it's a Beast/Animagi/Dragon/Slime, how long is it? If it is not a Spirit, how much does it weigh? Can other specimens of the creature grow larger, and if so, how much larger? *Diet: Is the creature a herbivore, a carnivore, or both? Does it eat any kind of plant/animal, or does it only eat certain plants/animals? Does the creature hunt in packs or alone (carnivores)? Does the creature use special abilities to kill their prey (carnivores)? If it is a Corpse/Demon/Spirit, does it need to feed, and if it does, what does it feed on? Does it feed on blood, souls, or something else? If it is a Mechanical, does it need to recharge at the end/beginning of everyday, or does it need to "eat" a certain item for food? *Predators: Does the creature have any predators in the wild? If the adults are too big/too powerful for predators, are the young vunurable to predators? If they are, what creatures eat the young? Category:Suggestions Category:FantaQuest Category:RPG